Talk Dirty To Me
by Nivor
Summary: One stray text and things start to get heated. Mitchsen.


Talk Dirty To Me

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M (for swearing and smut)

Summary: One stray text and things start to get heated. Mitchsen.

* * *

It all started because Beca was distracted.

It happened on quite a regular basis, pretty much whenever she got an idea for a new mix. This time Beca had made the mistake of texting with Chloe whilst she was working on her latest brainwave.

The Bellas had just won their first acapella competition as a team and were going to attend a frat party that Stacie had been invited to the next night. Beca was against going. She preferred staying in her room to mix all night but Chloe was determined. She wasn't going to let Beca get out of another Bellas social gathering and had somehow managed to convince Beca to join them through a long text conversation. At one point she had even sent a picture of herself pouting with wide puppy dog eyes and Beca knew that she couldn't say no.

Still working on her mix whilst texting she opened up her past text conversations and selected what she thought was her conversation with Chloe.

 _From Beca: What are you wearing?_

It was an innocent enough text in context as Chloe had spent the last ten minutes constructing Beca's outfit for the night over text before telling the brunette she would be coming over to her dorm room early to construct the outfit in person. Beca wanted to know what Chloe was going to wear in order to prepare herself for the type of outfit she was going to be made to wear.

 _From Aubrey: Are you trying to sext me?_

That definitely got Beca's attention and she stopped mixing completely, giving her full attention to her phone.

Hurriedly tapping at her screen she realised that she hadn't tapped on her conversation with Chloe but a single text from Aubrey telling her that practice had been postponed by one hour for the following day. She hadn't even heard her phone buzz with that text message as she had been so consumed in her work.

Despite herself, Beca couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The truth was that she had been crushing on Aubrey for a long time and she didn't want the blonde to know that. Especially when it seemed as if she could barely stand Beca.

Deciding to go on the offensive Beca sent a text back.

 _From Beca: You couldn't handle it if I was trying to sext you._

Beca had already pressed send before she realised how flirty the text was. However, it was already too late to take it back and a few seconds later her phone was buzzing with a reply.

 _From Aubrey: There is nothing that you could text to me that I wouldn't be able to handle._

The blonde had issued a challenge and Beca wasn't one to back down from that particularly when the challenge was issued from none other than Aubrey Posen.

 _From Beca: Even if I told you that I was thinking about running my hands all over your body?_

As Beca was left to sit and wait in silence for a reply that may or may not come she started to get nervous wondering why she had even sent something like that to her team captain.

 _From Aubrey: You will have to do better than that._

Beca could almost picture the blonde lifting an eyebrow with an unimpressed smirk on her face as if daring Beca to carry on.

 _From Beca: Then I would run my tongue everywhere over your body..._

Thinking it was better to leave more to Aubrey's imagination than actually saying the words, Beca let her text trail off but the next message Aubrey sent her proved that it was better to be explicit.

 _From Aubrey: Don't make me use my imagination Beca._

The use of her name for the first time in their conversation spurred Beca on as she realised that Aubrey was into this and she was into it even though it was Beca on the other end of the phone.

 _From Beca: I would start at your neck to get a taste of your skin then I would move down until I reached your boobs._

 _From Aubrey: Then what would you do?_

 _From Beca: I would suck on your nipples until they were straining against my tongue then I'd bite down hard just to hear you gasp._

What Beca didn't know was that it an apartment across campus, there was a blonde with a hand up her shirt, pinching her nipple and imagining it was Beca biting down on her. Getting caught up herself, Beca kept texting, not bothering to wait for Aubrey's reply.

 _From Beca: When I hear you moan out my name, I start to move down until I'm between your legs. You're so wet for me._

 _From Aubrey: Yes._

Though it was short the response seemed promising and Beca couldn't help but wonder if Aubrey really was wet for her at that moment.

 _From Beca: I nibble at your thighs and let my warm breath hit your centre but you don't like to be teased._

Beca wasn't sure how she knew that was true but with everything she knew about Aubrey she was sure that the blonde wouldn't like it.

 _From Aubrey: Touch me Beca._

Beca let out an audible moan at the message and then quickly looked around her dorm room and was relieved to find that Kimmy Jin wasn't home. She must have left when Beca had been caught up working on her mix.

Walking over to sit on her bed, Beca made herself comfortable before popping open the button of her skinny jeans and slipping her hand in, unknowingly mirroring Aubrey's actions.

 _From Beca: I take a long lick up your pussy then I suck on your clit, you taste so good._

 _From Beca: Tell me you want it Aubrey._

Beca didn't know where this dominant and commanding side was coming from but got even wetter when Aubrey responded to it.

 _From Aubrey: I want it Beca, I want you...fuck me._

Beca let out another groan as all the images of everything she had ever wanted to do to Aubrey flashed through her mind. She almost struggled choosing one thing to write back to the blonde but the ache in her core made her decide quicker. As she texted back with one hand she started playing with her own clit with the other.

 _From Beca: I would take you so fast and hard and make you scream my name._

 _From Beca: I would get you on your hands and knees and ram three fingers in your hot pussy from behind. Do you like it rough?_

As Beca waited for a reply she mimicked the actions she had described on herself and plunged two of her fingers into her wet core. As she started up a rhythm she almost missed the sound of her phone alerting her to a new message.

 _From Aubrey: I love it rough, I want you to fuck me nice and hard._

Beca was getting close and she hoped that if Aubrey was doing the same thing to herself elsewhere that the blonde was close to because Beca wasn't sure how much longer she could text coherently.

 _From Beca: I drape myself over your back so I can reach around and play with one of your stiff nipples whilst hammering into you with my fingers._

 _From Aubrey: I'm coming_

Beca breathed a sigh of relief and sent off one last text message before succumbing to her own orgasm.

 _From Beca: Come for me, drench my hand..._

* * *

Beca considered skipping practice the next day but even she knew that eventually she would have to face Aubrey. She just didn't know what to expect. Would the blonde be mad at what had happened, would she make jokes about it or would she just not say anything and pretend like it never happened?

Beca felt like Aubrey ignoring it would probably be the best option even if the thought made her heart hurt a little.

So she went to practice feeling confident that whatever way Aubrey reacted she was ready for it.

Except she wasn't actually prepared for what Aubrey's response would be. Beca had been sure that the blonde would have some kind of negative reaction but was pleasantly surprised by what was happening now.

When Beca walked into the rehearsal space, Aubrey immediately turned to look at her and Beca was frozen in place by the heated stare. It lasted for only a few seconds before Chloe started talking to Aubrey and the blonde was forced to look away.

Beca managed to stumble over to a chair to sit and wait for practice to start whilst trying not to stare at the Bellas captain. She failed and Stacie noticed.

"It's a nice ass but I don't think that dress will fall off no matter how hard you stare." Stacie said teasingly referring to the fact that Beca had been staring very hard at one particular aspect of the blonde's body.

As they were the only four Bellas that had arrived yet, Stacie's comment was easily overheard by the two seniors at the front of the room and as Chloe was wearing jeans it was obvious who was being talked about.

Aubrey smirked at the now flustered freshman who tried to defend herself by saying, "It's a nice dress." Two blonde eyebrows raised, clearly not believing Beca's poor excuse.

"I've never once seen you wear a dress." Stacie pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate that she is wearing a nice one." Beca replied trying to hide a grimace as she realised that she was sinking fast. Thankfully she was saved when Amy and Lily walked in together and Amy automatically drew all attention to herself shouting some nonsense about the party that they were all going to that night.

Shortly after, Aubrey started the practice which turned out to be full length despite Amy protesting that they should be rewarded for their win the previous weekend with a shortened practice. Aubrey of course was not willing to let them slack off for a moment in regards to practising, stating that they needed to be ready for the next competition.

As soon as practice was over, Beca was the first one out the door even ignoring Chloe calling after her though the redhead soon caught up.

"I thought I was helping you to get ready for tonight?" Chloe questioned as she slowed to a walk beside Beca.

"Oh right yeah." Beca replied having forgotten about the party having been too busy thinking about Aubrey.

"So I thought we could get ready at my place seeing as I wanted to help Aubrey as well and I need to get dressed up too." Chloe suggested having already started leading them towards her own apartment.

"Wait what?" Beca questioned in panic as it would be really hard to avoid a conversation with the blonde in her own apartment. She started to protest the plan but if there is one thing that Beca should have learned it was that nobody can say no to a pouting Chloe Beale.

* * *

Getting dressed at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment wasn't as awkward as Beca had anticipated mostly because Chloe had practically locked Beca in her room as soon as they arrived. She was now treating the small brunette like a doll as she kept making her change outfits and was playing around with her make-up and hair.

Eventually, Beca managed to escape and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink but was stopped short when she saw that Aubrey was leaning casually against the counter top. Apparently Aubrey didn't need any of Chloe's help to make herself look sexy for the party. She looked like a model in her short, tight red dress and heels and Beca couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like?" Aubrey questioned in a seductive voice, biting her lip as she turned to face Beca. Never being one to back down Beca decided that she was definitely OK if Aubrey wanted to flirt with her. She would just flirt back.

She took a long look down Aubrey's body, lingering on her breasts and the just visible curve of her ass, before she replied, "Yeah, that's a really nice...dress." The reference to their earlier conversation at practice wasn't missed by the blonde.

The blonde smirked as she took a few steps closer to Beca but before she had a chance to say anything, Chloe appeared behind them. "There you are Beca, we haven't even settled on an outfit yet and you're wandering around like we don't have to leave in 30 minutes." Chloe scolded as she grabbed Beca by the arm and pulled her back towards her room.

"Can't I just wear a flannel and skinny jeans?" Beca asked desperately, not really wanting to play dress up with Chloe much longer.

Chloe decided that a, 'are you kidding me' look was an acceptable answer and Beca could swear she heard a low chuckle from the kitchen.

* * *

Beca took some pride in the way that Aubrey couldn't take her eyes off her chest when Chloe was finally done dressing her. It almost made the two hours she had been holed up in Chloe's room worth it.

Chloe had finally decided on putting her in a blue dress that belonged to the redhead. It had been more like a shirt on Chloe so came mid thigh on Beca whilst being tight on her chest. Chloe seemed pleased with the effect though not as pleased as Aubrey seemed to be as the blonde kept sending Beca heated glances as they walked to the fraternity house that the party was at.

When they got to the party Beca was immediately pulled off by an already drunk Stacie who kept saying that she wanted to show Beca something. She let herself get pulled up the stairs of the frat house feeling eyes on her the entire way.

Stacie stopped in front of one of the many doors on the second floor, seemingly at random and then put her hands on Beca's shoulders. She took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

At Beca's nod Stacie pulled open the door and yelled, "Behold! The horror!"

When she realised what she was looking at, Beca quickly slammed the door shut, realising that Stacie was a lot more wasted than she looked.

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that Bumper is a bottom." Beca stated, needing to get some alcohol in her system sooner rather than later to block out the image.

"Yeah, but its not that surprising that Amy is a top." Stacie pointed out as they started walking back down the stairs. Their viewing of the the couple having sex in that room didn't seem to having stopped the activities so they were thankfully not being chased by an angry Australian. They did hear the faint click of the door being locked as they left and Beca huffed out a laugh.

Beca immediately got herself a drink and chugged it before reaching for another. This time she drank a little slower and cast her eyes around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Aubrey.

"Looking for ginger or blondie?" Stacie asked as the brunette had followed Beca to the drinks table.

Beca debated for a moment as to whether she wanted to share with Stacie. After concluding that there was a chance that Stacie might not even remember anything tomorrow Beca answered, "Aubrey."

Stacie didn't seem that surprised by her answer and pointed to the mass of dancing bodies in the living room. "Well, I think I found her."

Beca couldn't help it. Her jaw literally dropped.

Aubrey was dancing with some random frat guy. Using him as a stripper pole may have been a better way to describe it and she was staring at Beca the whole time. Beca was transfixed with the sway of Aubrey's hips and couldn't help but wish it was her hands running all over the blonde's tight body instead of some random frat dude.

Stacie put her finger under Beca's chin to close the shorter girl's open mouth.

"I have a plan!" Stacie announced, downing the last of her drink and throwing the empty cup into the crowd. She took Beca's hand and lead them towards the group of dancing people. Aubrey's eyebrows raised as she saw the two of them get closer, waiting to see what they would do.

Stacie went over to the guy Aubrey was dancing with and whispered something in his ear leaving Beca standing in front of the still dancing Aubrey. It was definitely hotter to see it up close. The guy seemed to like whatever Stacie had suggested as he immediately left throwing a, "Sorry Babe," over his shoulder to Aubrey.

Aubrey didn't seem bothered at all by his departure and instead threw her arms around Beca's neck. She carried on dancing though it was a little tamer than before. Beca was still motionless, shocked by the turn of events.

"Will you dance with me Beca?" Aubrey husked into the brunette's ear.

As if Beca's body was made to respond to that tone in Aubrey's voice, the younger girl started dancing automatically. She put her arms around Aubrey's waist and pulled the blonde closer to her body trying not to get lost in the feeling of Aubrey's curves pressed against her own.

As a new song came on and the bass dropped, Aubrey spun around in Beca's arms and started a slow grind down her body. Beca looked to the ceiling trying not to moan out loud and hoping for some self control.

Any hope of self control went out of the window when Aubrey grabbed Beca's hands and put them on her stomach.

Aubrey leaned her head back to get her mouth as close to Beca's ear as she could reach and then asked, "Is this what you meant when you said that you wanted to run your hands all over my body?"

Having a surge of confidence, Beca replied, "No, I wanted my hands in much better places."

"What's stopping you Mitchell?"

"I don't want to give these people a show. When I have you moaning out my name in ecstasy I'm the only one that's going to get to hear it." Beca replied heatedly and Aubrey let out a small moan at her words.

"Follow me." Aubrey ordered as she grabbed Beca's hand and led her upstairs.

Aubrey tried a few doors that were locked until she finally came to one that was open and empty. Beca had steered her away from Amy and Bumper's room in case the door wasn't really locked. Seeing Bumper naked for a second time would really kill her libido.

As soon as the door to the room closed, Aubrey had Beca pressed against it and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Beca made sure to lock the door behind her before allowing herself to get lost in the kiss.

It was better than anything she had imagined and she had imagined kissing Aubrey a lot since the start of the semester. She reached up to tangle her hands into long blonde hair and tugged on it lightly to show her approval when Aubrey bit on her lower lip.

Aubrey's hands didn't stay still however as she played with the hem of Beca's top. Needing to feel skin under her fingertips she pushed a hand up over Beca's flat stomach and let her fingers run along the underside of the brunette's bra.

Beca gasped at the sensation and pushed Aubrey's hand up further until it was fully cupping her breast. Aubrey didn't need any further encouragement and squeezed the flesh in her hand causing Beca to moan again.

Not wanting the exchange to be one-sided, Beca slid her hands slowly from Aubrey's hair, down her back until she had them resting lightly against the blonde's ass. As the kiss got even more heated, Beca used her new handhold to pull Aubrey into her causing the blonde to let out a moan as Beca squeezed. Aubrey's hips jutted forward at the new sensation and the feeling in the room suddenly changed.

They both paused for only a moment before a frenzy started and they both struggled to get out of their clothes as quickly as possible.

Beca was the first to get out of her dress and heels and she pushed Aubrey back onto the bed in the room whilst the Senior's dress was still around her knees. The blonde pushed herself up by her arms so she could watch as Beca took the dress the rest of the way off and took her heels off at the same time.

"You are so fucking hot Aubrey." Beca stated as she took a moment to just look at the girl draped across the bed in only her bra and panties. Aubrey let out a moan at her words and Beca came to a realisation.

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?" Beca asked even though she knew the answer. She crawled on the bed with a predatory smirk on her face and hovered over Aubrey.

"What if I told you that I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week?" Beca whispered hotly into Aubrey's reddening ear.

Instead of answering, Aubrey pulled Beca down into another searing kiss urging her to lie down on top of her. Beca lowered herself down and when the need for air became too much she started trailing kisses along Aubrey's jawline until she was next to the blonde's ear again.

"Since the first moment I saw you I wanted nothing more than to bend you over and make you mine and now I'm finally going to get the chance." Beca murmured in her ear, knowing that Aubrey was loving every word as the Senior's breathing rate picked up even more.

"What are you waiting for?" Aubrey's words were all the permission that Beca needed as she started kissing down Aubrey's neck until she reached the top of her breasts and nipped at the exposed flesh. Not able to get the contact she was looking for, Beca pulled away causing Aubrey to let out a small whine.

Beca smirked and reached behind Aubrey to unclasp her bra and pull it from the blonde's body. She wasted no time in reattaching her mouth to Aubrey's breast, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth and gently biting down.

Aubrey's fingers weaved their way into her brunette locks, encouraging Beca to stay where she was though the brunette had no intention of stopping what she was doing, only breaking away for a moment to switch over to the other breast.

Although she was loving what Beca was doing to her body, Aubrey eventually needed more and urged the brunette downwards. Beca trailed kisses down Aubrey's toned stomach until she reached her panties and stopped to cast questioning blue eyes up at the blonde. She just needed to check one last time that Aubrey really was OK with what was about to happen.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca and smirked as the brunette hesitated.

"Fuck me like you mean it Mitchell." Aubrey said challengingly. At this point it was almost instinctual for Beca to respond to a challenge from Aubrey with ferocity and this situation was no different. She tugged at the red lace panties with her teeth letting her nose press lightly against blonde curls as she pulled them off.

Now that Aubrey was completely naked Beca took a second to appreciate the view of the blonde's heaving chest and wet core. Aubrey started to get impatient and wiggled her hips a little to refocus Beca's attention but the brunette never liked being told what to do. She decided to do a little more teasing first.

"You're so wet for me Aubrey." Beca stated as she swiped a finger through the blonde's folds and sucked it into her mouth. Aubrey moaned at the sight and shifted her hips again, looking for friction but Beca rose up on her knees over the blonde so that she couldn't get any contact.

"Beca." Aubrey said, the one word filled with longing and a warning to get on with it.

"What do you want me to do Aubrey?" Beca asked but it was a rhetorical question, one that she answered herself. "Do you want me to lick you? Fuck you with my tongue until everyone at this party hears you screaming?"

"Yes." Aubrey admitted through gritted teeth. Beca decided that she had made the senior wait long enough and lowered herself down between Aubrey's legs. She set to work straight away, taking Aubrey's clit into her mouth and sucking on it. Aubrey's thighs squeezed against the sides of her head and her legs draped over her shoulders allowing Beca more access.

When she felt that Aubrey's clit had received enough attention, Beca licked her way down to the blonde's opening and wasted no time in plunging her tongue inside. Aubrey let out an obscenely loud moan at the intrusion and threaded her hands encouragingly into Beca's hair, pulling on it lightly.

"More Beca." Aubrey managed to get out between her gasps and moans so Beca replaced her tongue with two fingers. "Yes!" Aubrey hissed out when Beca's fingers reached in further than her tongue had. When the blonde was loose enough, Beca added a third finger, picking up the pace and moved her mouth back up to her clit. With her free hand Beca reached up to play with a nipple as she started tracing any shapes she could think of with her tongue.

"Shit Beca...I'm close...I'm..." Before Aubrey could even finish her sentence she was tightening around Beca's fingers and screaming her release. Beca kept pumping, though at a slower pace to prolong the orgasm and suddenly became uncertain as the aftershocks faded.

Was she supposed to get dressed and leave or would Aubrey want them to cuddle? Before she had any more time to worry she was pulled up the bed and pushed onto her back with Aubrey hovering over her.

As Aubrey's hand trailed down Beca's stomach she murmured, "Your turn." She pulled Beca's panties off and raised an eyebrow at how soaked Beca was.

"Being inside you is a big turn on." Beca said in an attempt to defend her current state. Her words seemed to spur Aubrey on as she ran her fingers through Beca's wet folds a few times before entering Beca with three fingers. The brunette groaned and raised her hips to meet Aubrey's thrusts.

"Won't take much." Beca informed Aubrey who made sure to start slamming the palm of her hand into Beca's clit on every thrust. As warned, it didn't take long for Beca to come, trapping Aubrey's fingers in a stranglehold as Beca's whole body arched off the bed.

By the time Beca had come down from her high, Aubrey had already climbed up the bed and pulled Beca into her chest, holding her tightly. Beca would have made some sarcastic comment but felt too tired and satiated to do anything more than wrap her arms around Aubrey and go to sleep.

* * *

At some point in the night, Beca must have turned in her sleep and Aubrey must have followed as when she woke up Aubrey was spooning her. Beca couldn't pretend that she wasn't enjoying the feeling of the blonde's naked body pressed against her back. That was why she stayed as still as possible and tried to savour the feeling, unsure if she would ever be in that situation again.

"Morning." Aubrey greeted in a voice that contained no traces of sleep.

Beca stiffened at the surprising greeting, having thought that Aubrey was still asleep. She still managed a reply. "Morning...you been awake long?" Beca asked. She was finding it promising that Aubrey had yet to move her arms from around Beca.

"A little while." Aubrey responded vaguely.

"Should have known you would be up at the crack of dawn every day without fail." Beca teased but the usual bite was missing from her comment.

"I woke up later than usual...I had a busy night last night." Aubrey replied.

Beca bit her lip as she realised that they were about to have the conversation that would make or break her. She knew what she wanted from Aubrey. Knew it since the first Bellas practice. She wanted to be with Aubrey, be her girlfriend but she wasn't sure what the blonde wanted. Her mind automatically went to the worse case scenario thinking that Aubrey saw their exploits as nothing more than a one night stand to be forgotten about and moved on from.

Sensing that Beca was going to stay silent, Aubrey carried on, "I had a great night last night." The words were murmured directly into Beca's ear and the brunette shivered in response. "I would really like it if you would let me take you to breakfast." Aubrey said, loving the feeling of Beca shivering against her.

Beca spun around on the bed as fast as she could so that she was face to face with Aubrey, looking at her with wide eyes. Beca's surprise was evident and she struggled to believe that Aubrey was really asking her out.

"Like a date, a breakfast date?" Beca asked. She realised she was being a little pushy but she was not a patient person. She didn't want to mess around. She wanted to know how Aubrey felt and what was going to happen.

Aubrey suddenly looked nervous at the question and cast her eyes downwards. That gave her a good look at Beca's exposed breasts which didn't help her focus so she looked back up at the blue eyes in front of her.

"It doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to be." Aubrey conceded trying hard to hide the disappointment if that was what Beca wanted.

"I do want it to be." Beca replied a little too quickly, in a hurry to reassure Aubrey. A real and uncharacteristic smile started to slowly spread across the blonde's face as she asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca confirmed with a chuckle and a matching smile.

"Well then as much as I hate to see you cover up that beautiful body, we need to get dressed so I can take you out on that date." Aubrey said but made no move to let Beca go or get out of bed.

"I'm sure you'll see it again very soon Posen." Beca replied with a smirk as she finally disentangled herself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She didn't get far before two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her backwards until she was back in Aubrey's arms. The blonde lifted herself on top of Beca and leaned down to kiss her but hesitated just before their lips made contact.

"I'd rather see it all again now." Aubrey stated, her eyes darkening as she stared at the brunette lustfully.

"I guess we can make it a lunch date."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
